


Mixing Business with Pleasure

by Midnightwriter_17



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightwriter_17/pseuds/Midnightwriter_17
Summary: A/U in the Ugly Betty Universe where the main girl, Mary Gomez, begins her new job at Mode Magazine.
Relationships: Henry Grubstick/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Gomez, your car is here to take you to New York City" I smile at the man as he and his crew begin rounding up my carry ons. I see the long back car pull up at the front of the building, I push my hair behind my shoulder before slipping on my sunglasses, making sure to keep my head held up confidently as I walk through the crowded airport. I groan in annoyance as I see the paparazzi already camped outside ready to catch a slip pic of the new girl in town. I lower my sun hat over my face as an employee ushers me through the crowd of flashing lights and shouts to do a pose. The chauffeur holds the door open for me, trying to block anyone who got in my way as I swiftly slip inside. I keep my head down as they crowd around the windows, the employees putting my luggage away before indicating my departure. I sigh at the quiet, glad to be away from the chaos.

I crack open a bottle of champagne, leaning back into my seat feeling total relaxation as we drive down the long road which would take me to my new life in NYC. It had been years since I have been in the Big Apple and I was glad to be back. I needed a change after spending the last couple of months in the sunny beaches of Rio, Brazil. My father had called me to tell me about a new penthouse he bought in Manhattan for me as a late birthday present. I figured I'd take up on the offer, wanting to see all of my old friends after so long away. 

Soon enough we drove deeper into the city, tall buildings all around us. We were in the center of Manhattan now, my driver pulling up in front of the all too familiar office building that belonged to my father. "We're here Ms. Gomez" he says and I smile as he opens the door, helping me step out, my eyes looking up at the tall building in front of me. "Ms. Gomez?" I hear and I see a woman standing right in front of me now, a smile on her face and a clipboard in her hands. "Yes?" I say and she smiles, already pulling me into the building. "Your father is expecting you" we walk into the elevator together, her mumbling under her breath as she scans the clipboard intently. After a minute of awkward silence, the doors finally open revealing the fancy looking office of my father's. "Come" she says almost shoving me toward a room. She knocks on the door twice before pushing the tall glass door open, "Here she is, Mr. Pierce" she says before walking out, leaving us alone. "Hey Dad" I say taking a few steps closer to his desk, though he doesn't even look up at me. "Have a seat, Mary" I do and I fiddle with my thumb ring, waiting for him to say something. "How was Rio?" he asks finally looking at me. He has always had kind of a cold stare so now I wished he would look away, "It's been fun. Plenty of sun" I say chuckling that it rhymed but that quickly dies when he didn't even change his stern expression. "Sorry" I say looking down, feeling like a fool. "Don't be. I'm glad you accepted my offer to move to New York" he stands up, going over to his liquor cabinet. "It's been getting lonely around here" I smile, "Thanks it's good to be back" I say as he hands me the glass, a small stretch of the lips I manage to get out of him. He takes the alcohol in a swift motion before placing the glass down. "Alright, now time for business" he says. "Business?" I ask as he sits down at his desk again, now rummaging through his files. "Resumé" he says and I furrow my brows. "What?" He chuckles, "What, you didn't think I brought you here for vacation did you?" "Well no but-" "Good because now we can get you ready for your new job" He places a paper in front of me that has been filled out and laminated. Crap. 

"Be sure that you are ready at 9 am sharp tomorrow for your interview" he explains as he walks me to the elevator. He gives me another slight tug of the corner of his lips before walk away, I sigh as the doors close. "Thanks Dad" 

***

After a long night of cruising through the big city, I decide it's time to go home. "Thanks Hank" I say as he opens the limo door for me. I walk into the elevator, pressing the button to the highest floor. Nice. The elevator doors open, leading directly into my living room and I smile, checking out how big this place was. "Awesome" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up extra early, feeling energized and excited for what was to come. I worked out on some of the exercise machines Dad paid to have installed before taking a long hot shower in my new bathroom. After my shower, I slip on a silk robe before entering my walk-in closet trying to decide on what to wear for today. Sexy but Casual. Black dress with pumps. Perfect. After getting dressed, I call my driver so we can leave off to work. 

I walk into the elevator, pressing the button that read 27, which would take me up to the Mode office. Once the doors open, I am greeted by the one and only Amanda Tanen. I smile at her, since we have known each other for a while "Well if it isn't Miss Mary Gomez!" she exclaims, before checking out my outfit "Nice dress" I smile, "Thanks babe, can you tell me where the Editor in Chief's office is?" "Down the hall on your left, but careful he's grumpy this morning" she jokes with a wink before I walk away. I find the office, knocking on the door before stepping inside, surprised to see Daniel Meade himself. "Ah, Ms. Gomez it's nice to see you again" I nod, as he extends his hand for me to take. "It's nice seeing you again too Mr. Meade. Wow, Editor in Chief huh?" "Yeah I'm a little in disbelief myself if I'm being honest" we pause for a second before he speaks again, "So are you here for the job interview?" "Yes, I'm guessing my dad sent in my resumé?" "Yes and I looked over it. I know you are more than qualified for the job, considering how great you did in Harvard" I smile looking down, "Well I'm glad the hard work paid off" He nods, neither of us speaking for a moment. "So, how about I show you around?" he asks. I nod and we walk out together; him showing me the different departments throughout the office. "And this will be your workspace" he says showing me an empty office. "Great, what happened to the other finance manager?" I ask. "Uh, I'm not sure, the position had been open when I got here" I nod and we continue walking. "You know it's really good seeing you again" he says and I nod, "Yeah, it's been a while huh" "So what have you been up to?" he asks and I sigh, "Well for the past couple of months I've been staying in this beautiful resort in Rio" "Wow, that must have been fun" "Yeah it was. After attempting to run my own shoe line flopped, I figured I needed a vacation" He chuckles, "Definitely sounds like something I would've done" "And what about you? What have you been up to before coming here?" "Well not much I guess. I was mostly on my own, hanging out with friends or partying" I chuckle, "Just like in college" "Yeah well I wasn't ready to let go of college life just yet" I nod, "Have you been seeing anyone?" He looks at me, "Uh no not at the moment, at least not seriously" he speaks up again, "What about you?" I shrug, "Nope, I've been on my own honestly, not really looking for anything serious. Just temporary bliss" We break into laughter before it quiets down between us. We stood in front of each other now, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. We slowly moved in, longing to feel each other again. I couldn't help but remember back in college when we could barely keep our hands off of each other. Being near him again brought back all of those feelings and desires. Soon enough he collides his lips with mine, feeding both of our hunger as he drags me into an empty closet.   
***  
I slip my underwear back on as Daniel buttons up his shirt. I smile as I stand on my toes to kiss him, "See you tomorrow Boss" I say biting my lip slightly as I begin walking out "Looking forward to it, Ms. Gomez" I pass by Amanda's desk, "See you tomorrow Mandy" I say as I strut to the elevator, feeling proud. 

I spent the rest of the day, shopping for some new work clothes and shoes while also getting somethings for myself. When I get home, I dressed in something comfy so I could watch a movie before bed. I then hear the elevator ding which indicates that someone was here. "Hey bitch" I hear before turning around, seeing my best friend, Mona Leblanc at the door. "Hey!" I say running up to give her a hug. "Oh my god, it's been ages girl!" she says as we sit on the couch. She checks out the living room, "Damn this is a nice place you got" "Yeah, birthday present" "Aw lucky all my dad got me was a car" She complains and I shake my head at her while laughing. "So you plan on staying for a while then?" I nod, "Yup, I even got a job in the city" "Really?" "Yeah, Mode magazine" "Ooh, doesn't your old flame Daniel Meade like run the place or something?" I nod, a smile forming as I look down, "Ah I know that face. Spill" "I came in for the interview and he was showing me around and well we..." "In the office?" "Supply closet" "Oh my god! You little hoe" she smacks my knee as I laugh. "So how was it?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows and I knew what she was asking. I chuckle, "Well it was nice considering we were against the wall in a little closet. But yeah it was great" I say feeling a shiver rush through my spine remembering how close he held me. "Ooh girl, it's been so long since a guy worked on me like that" I roll my eyes jokingly, "Girl, when aren't you having sex?" "When I'm sleeping, but I actually have a date with this guy I met last night" "Oh? who is it?" "This model I met at a party" I chuckle, "I forget that models are your type" "You know it baby" We break out laughing at our entire conversation before deciding to hang out together for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic on here so I hope you like it!!


End file.
